Twisted
by Loner Kid
Summary: A series of drabble about strange disorders. HIATUS
1. Autophagia (Naruto)

**Twisted**

 ** **BY: Loner Kid****

 ** **Summary:**** A series of drabble about strange disorders.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **WARNING: The following content may be unsuitable for those who had just eaten.**

* * *

 **1.** **Autophagia (Naruto)**

In the dead of the night, I walk on the street alone. My stomach grumbles again; it's because I haven't eaten anything for the entire day. My money is all used up to pay for my rent. Restaurants all reject me. Old man Hokage doesn't have time to tend for me everyday; besides, I always get kicked out if I attempt to meet with my old man.

I am hungry. I am so hungry. My stomach is hurting. It's as if there is a mouth inside of my stomach that's chewing on my flesh.

I start to wobble on my feet. My sight is blurring. Will I make it through the night?

Wait.

What is that smell?

It makes my mouth water.

Where? Where does the smell come from?

It smells delicious; it's not anything I have ever smelt before.

But it also smells familiar. Where had I smelt it before?

My feet begin to lead me towards the smell. Soon, I am running with my mouth wide opened, saliva dripping down my chin.

Where? Where is it?! Where is ThE fOoD!? I neEd it! I WAnT it! I WANT IT IN MY MOUTH!

The smell is getting closer.

I raise my hand...

The smell is getting even more closer.

...and wiped off the saliva.

It's right there! I can smell it! The food is right by my nose! The food is right by my face!

The food...the fOoD...ThE FOoD!

I sink my teeth into the food.

My mind goes blank for a moment and my feet stops.

This is the taste that can send you to heaven.

I close my eyes and begin devouring the food.

It tastes so good, so damn gOoD! My stomach is urging me to eat, eAt, and EaT MOrE!

Something wet splashed on my face.

I lick it off.

It tastes familiar too.

I continue eating.

Then,

I can't reach the food any more.

It's right there; I can smell it; it's near, very nEaR! So why can't I reach it!?

But that's alright.

Because I can taste the food in my mouth.

It is in my mouth.

The food is in my mouth.

But I have already swallowed the mouthful.

So where is it?

I lick my lips.

I can feel the food.

I sink my teeth into the flesh.

I taste the wet thing again. It is delicious.

I chew on it...

Wait...

The food didn't move...

I move my tongue...

I can't move it.

Where is my tongue?

I stick my hand into my mouth and pushed the food to my teeth...

...and bit down.

My stomach is beginning to feel full.

But I did not stop.

I eat, and eat, and eat.

My body is feeling sticky.

Like something is glued onto my skin.

I try to get up...

...only to fall down right away.

I look down.

Where are my feet?

Where are my knees?

I push my hands onto the concrete, only to lose my balance and fall flat on my face.

Where are my hands?

My eyes begin to water.

I open my mouth to scream for help.

But no sound comes out.

Where is my tongue?

My body is feeling cold.

But I can feel warmth...

...beneath my skin...

...it is moving.

...it is something alive!

I can share its warmth!

...wait...

...why can't I feel it any more?

...why is it slowing down?

Please...keep on moving...

So...I can...share...

...the...

..wa...m...h...

..i...h...

...o...

* * *

 **AN:** What the hell did I just write...

 **Autophagia** **:** **eating one's own body**


	2. Erotomania (Hinata)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **AN:** Rating changed to M.

 **WARNING: Non-graphic sex scene.**

* * *

 **2\. Erotomania (Hinata)**

It is you. It is always you. You are the only one who cares about me.

My father is disappointed of me; my cousin hates me; my teammates look down on me; my sensei ignores me.

Everyone hates me, except you, Naruto-kun.

You smile at me; you said I am strong; you motivate me; you cheer for me; you defeated Neji-niisan for me.

You have done so much for me, and I understand now. There is no need to deny it. I know you love me. Why else would you care about me so much?

No, please don't deny it. Just admit it. You love me.

It's that simple.

Come on, three words, just say it.

You.

Love.

Me.

You have denied me again.

It's alright.

Because you are just shy, aren't you? Don't worry. I will make the first move.

I wait until midnight, when everyone is asleep. I then sneak out of the Hyuuga compound, heading towards your apartment.

I am coming, Naruto-kun.

I can see your cute little face, through the broken window of your house. You are snoring lightly, with drool dripping down your chin. You look so unaware, so inviting, so alluring.

You know that I'd come and visit you, don't you? You are expecting me, aren't you?

I open your window and sneak in; you didn't even notice. Or are you feigning ignorance?

I stand on your bed, directly above you.

Something inside of me is burning.

It is an unusual sensation, but it feels pleasant.

I sit down and place my hands right next to your ears. A simple poke on a pressure point on your neck immobilized you. You suddenly wake up, widening your eyes.

"Hinata..." You say; your voice sounds like sweet melody in my ears. I want to hear more, more!

I lean down and lick your quivering lips. Why are you trembling, Naruto-kun? Are you excited?

"Please stop..."

I will not stop, Naruto-kun, because we both know that you want this. I will make this night your best night ever, so just lie back and let me do the thing, okay?

Before you can plead more sweet words, I lean down and capture your lips. You open your mouth in surprise and I use this moment to slide my tongue into your mouth, dancing in your saliva. Your saliva tastes so sweet, like love.

I can taste your love, Naruto-kun, your love towards me.

My hand moves down and begins fiddling with your pajama. There are terror in your cerulean eyes. Are you scared? No, you are just shocked. I can understand.

"Please...stop, Hinata...I don't...love you..."

Why are you still denying me? Are you afraid that others would find out? No need to care what the others think. I know you love me. I am your only love.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..."

She is a stupid girl. She had your attention, yet she didn't take the chance. I have to thank her, for pushing you into my opened arms. It is because of her that you realized your true love is me.

I zip down your pants and push mini-you into myself.

I didn't wear underwear tonight, you know, to make this easier and more exciting.

You are quivering from head to toes. It is very enjoyable, isn't it?

I pick up the pace. I can feel your love moving inside of me. It is hardening, the strength of your love.

Your face is beat red. You close your eyes and turn your head aside, refusing to look at me.

Being this cute makes me even more excited, Naruto-kun.

I lick my lips and move even faster. You begin releasing all sorts of sweet sounds, making me even more aroused. Come on, Naruto-kun, scream for me. Engrave your voice into my mind, please.

You are mine, and I am yours. Because we love each other, don't we? Therefore, we belong to each other.

With a muffled moan, you release your love into me. It's warm. I can feel it growing inside of me.

Thank you, Naruto-kun, for your love.

I will come back again. So be a good boy and get ready for tomorrow, okay?

Thank you, Naruto-kun, for loving me.

I love you too.

* * *

 **Erotomania: a delusion in which a person (typically a woman) believes that another person (usually a celebrity or of higher status) is in love with them. The person often has excessive sexual desire.**

 **AN:** Naruto isn't exactly a celebrity, but he is quite infamous in Konoha...

Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
